Photography is creative art form that leverages artistic concepts to capture images of an artistic or personal nature. The ubiquity of image capture devices and social media distribution networks has generated a large amount of content that may be viewed by a wider audience than in the recent past. However, the viewing experience may be poor when the same or similar images are shown or that the images lack a theme or concept that ties the pictures together. As a result, viewers may stop viewing or not view the images after being overwhelmed by the similarity and amount of images or by a confusing arrangement of the images.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers in the figures refer to like elements throughout. Hence, if a feature is used across several drawings, the number used to identify the feature in the drawing where the feature first appeared will be used in later drawings.